


Coulson Family Christmas

by AgentMicoo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family, Gen, I couldn't resist, Mistletoe, Presents, Skye is 5, Technically not Daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMicoo/pseuds/AgentMicoo
Summary: Another year had passed, May and Phil had retired from SHIELD and it was that time again, where the Coulson Family enjoyed all the Christmas cheer!





	Coulson Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short fic but I'm not really used to writing fluff so be kind, Happy Holidays to everyone.

Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall, the seasons that we know, we accept, we live around. But there’s one Holiday that most people love the most. Winter, Winter is the season of change, rain freezes and turns to snow, snow turns into festivity for families to tell their kids about a man who brings toys to everyone. And for one special family, their Holiday is about to be their best one yet, The Coulson family.

Christmas Eve came before Melinda or Phil even noticed really. This year was their first true Christmas together with Skye, now that they’re retired as Agents. May rolled over and looked at the clock. 5:15.. No activity from the Monitor in Skye’s room. She rolled back over to her bed and snuggled closer to Phil. If I can just get one more hour… Melinda closed her eyes and within minutes she was back sleeping. Phil quietly and carefully freed himself from his bed and walked over to Mays side and turned off the baby monitor. He tossed on those slippers he adored and made his way to Skye’s room. “Daddy!” Skye yelled from her princess bed. “Quiet sweetie, Mommy is still sleeping.” Skye nodded softly. “We wake?” She wondered. “No sweetie if you want, we can start breakfast for Mommy.” Sometimes the 5 year old had trouble getting her words across, she was an extremely bright child if Phil was being honest with himself, though for the last few months his little girl had developed a fear of being alone, but Skye nodded nonetheless, sometimes she didn’t need words, but of course the fear of being alone was just one of the few family issues they were working on. “Meet me downstairs when you get dressed sweetie and don’t forget to be careful on the stairs please.” Phil reminded his daughter. “Kay Daddy.”

Phil made his way down the stairwell and smiled. He had everything he ever wanted, he had a family, a Home, finger paintings of Skye everywhere, but the best thing was the decorations of Christmas. Of course late tonight Phil would have to carry a bunch of presents upstairs from the basement but that was okay with him. Skye kept asking for one thing for Christmas, one thing she wanted more than anything.. A Daisy. For whatever reason the little girl was fascinated with this flower. It took some research but Phil was convinced he’d gotten the perfect gift. 

Grabbing the necessities from the cabinet, some eggs and bacon, Phil began his preparations to make this meal the best one for his wife. After a few minutes Skye made her way downstairs as she normally would any other day, she’d run to the person that was closest to her and immediately cling to. Phil smiled and picked Skye up to place her on the table next to him, they’d chat for a few minutes while Phil actually did all the work, he went all out, Pancakes, Bacon with a side of hash browns and tea. Phil looked over to Skye who giggled softly as she would try and hide grabbing a few pieces of some pancakes Phil had already finished, “Ready to wake Mommy up?” Skye nodded and Phil let out a small chuckle as he lifted Skye back off the ground. “Alright let’s go sweetie.”

Skye was a great helper, getting to the master bedroom Skye carefully opened the door so her daddy could get in easier. “Thanks.” He whispered softly as he made his way over to his wife.”Is that bacon I smell?” Melinda grumbled. Both Skye and Phil looked at each other, “Busted.” Phil smiled, Melinda sat up from the bed with a small smirk, and just like every day Phil was star struck. He was the luckiest man alive, he gets to look at Melinda every day and every time it feels like the first, every smile feels like the first, every kiss feels like the first. He loved Melinda more than anything in the world, she gave him a beautiful little girl. Their love was impossible to explain other than perfect, and the snow outside just added the flare. “What’s this for?” May asked as she took the plate. Normally she would be angry that there was food in the bed.. “We cook for Mommy!” Skye giggled. May reached over to her young one and gave a tap on her nose. “I see that. And what about you my angel, you’ve been doing so much better these last few weeks and Mommy is so proud of you, and Santa is so proud of you.” 

Melinda sat and ate while chatting with her family for a few minutes until it was time to get ready for the day. “We have a few errands to run first, then Mack and Elena are coming over.” Skye started jumping around with joy, Mack and Elena were the only 2 people aside from her little friends Fitz and Jemma that she wasn’t terrified of. Hunter and Bobbi too, but they were always working.

~~AGENTS OF HOLIDAY~~

The day was winding down, the sun had begun to set and a small snowfall began to descend, in proper terms it was a Christmas miracle, The family had gotten home about an hour ago to prepare a meal, fortunately for the family, Phil was a fantastic cook. Classic Christmas tradition entailed a Honey glazed ham, Skye was coloring a picture for her Mom and Dad when the doorbell rang. “Mack and YoYo are here!” Skye heard Mack call Elena YoYo and the name just stuck ever since. Phil got up and opened the door. “Mack! Oh-Yo!” Mack and Elena laughed, and Elena kneeled down so she could be at eye level to Skye. No one ever brought up Skye’s sometimes troubling speech. “We have quite the surprise for you all tonight. Sorry we are late, a dozen rabbits passed turtle man here… Vamos a abrir algunos regalos.” Elena reaches her hand out to Skye and without hesitation Skye grabbed on. 

Phil looked over at Mack with a smirk. “I drove safe, it’s slippery out.” Mack defended. “Listen I got some gifts in the car, give me a hand.” Phil nodded and grabbed his coat. “How’s your Christmas so far pequeño?” 

Skye gave a tired smile. “Is fun. I help Daddy make Mommy food taday.”

“Today sweetie, Today.”

“That what I said. Taday.” Skye corrected her Mother..

Melinda laughed as she picked up her daughter, “It’s almost bedtime sweetie, otherwise Santa won’t come.” Skye frowned at her mother’s words, she was very tired but she didn’t want to go to bed, seeing Elena and Mack was a pretty rare thing. “Before you get upset I have one present for you before you go to sleep, only if you promise to be good.”

Tradition for most families was One gift on Christmas Eve, so of course Skye couldn’t say no. “Promise.”

May took her phone out called a number with FaceTime on, and handed it to Skye. After a few seconds someone picked up. “Uncle Hunter!” Skye beamed with delight. “Hello darling. How are we doing?” 

“Good! I mist you!” Skye tripped over her words in her excitement. “We miss you too, sorry Bobbi isn’t around, she had.. Things she had to take care of at work. I have to get ready myself love, but have a Happy Christmas, yeah?” 

Skye nodded happily, “thatta girl, be good for your Mum and just a little bit for your Dad, she’s way scarier.”

“Bye Uncle Hunter!” Skye kisses the screen as she hung up the phone and gently handed it back to her Mom. Skye looked over to her Mom with a sad face, tears began to roll. “Mommy, I mith them.”

May knew this would happen, anytime she thinks Bobbi and Hunter are leaving that makes it’s some kind of Spies Goodbye or something, but May had already prepared and swooped her little girl up. “I know baby, but it’s time for bed so I need my strong little angel to wipe those tears and say goodbye to Mack and Elena so we can go to bed.”

Skye wipes her tears and her face, and now looked red and sticky. “Bed now Mommy?”  
“Yes, but first I think you need a bath so go say your goodbyes and come up the stairs. Santa will be making his runs soon so we need to make sure you’re sleeping way before then.”

That was all the encouragement the little girl needed, her Mom ran upstairs but didn’t even feel nervous this time as she said goodbye to Mack and Elena, and then made her way upstairs. It was a quick bath, so no toys but Skye was just as eager to get out and into her new jammies to get right into bed. May lifted Skye into her bed and handed her a sippy cup. Skye immediately took a few sips of the drink before laying down with it next to her head. “And tonight no sneaking into Mommy and Daddy’s room,otherwise Santa won’t come.” May places a kiss on Skye’s forehead and smiled “Goodnight Bǎobǎo.”

~~AGENTS OF HOLIDAY~~

May started her walk down the stairs and let out a tired yawn, bed wasn’t an option at this point, counting the fact she had to make sure all the presents were up, and Skye staying in her own bed tonight- that meant she had not a lot of time. Phil greeted May by surprise as he reached his hand, waiting for May to grab on. After a moment of thinking what he could be up too she grabbed on, “follow me.” Phil told May with a sly grin and began to pull her forward, only stopping in between the doorway. “Phil, what are you doing we still have so much to do-“ May was cut short when Phil put a finger over her lip, “Look up.” He said, his smile never wavering, and she did, she looked up to see mistletoe and May began laughing. “You think you needed that?” May pointed up, “Just to get some action? Oh babe, I love you so much.” Phil leaned into May and she followed suite as they both locked lips, May had always loved one Man, this man. Who was loving all the time, how he managed to make every kiss feel like the first kiss boggled her mind.

They kept the pace up for a minute until they broke apart and grinned. “You know May we are not children anymore.” Phil let off a sly wink, or so he thought. “Oh sweetie, you do know I carried our beautiful daughter around in me.. I know we are not children. That being said, upstairs.. Now..” Mays grin reached as wide as possible, yet her tone was full of demand. Phil gave her one more kiss before literally.. Yes, he literally ran up the stairs to his room and May couldn’t be more attracted right now. She had a surprise for him too. Every step up the stairs she shed a single piece of clothing, by the time she made it to the master bedroom… Well you get the picture, May locked the door behind them- turned the baby monitor on In case Skye had another accident, “You look just as beautiful as the day I met you.” 

That was the most heart warming thing a women could hear, “I bet.. After I caught you spying on the girls room in the academy.”

“I was lost!” He defended, though May kept smiling so he knew he wasn’t in trouble. “Yeah yeah, that’s also not the first time i’ve heard that either.. Now Strip.” May said with a sly smirk as she made her way to the bed…. The rest of this is… —REDACTED—

~~AGENTS OF HOLIDAY~~

After a… Few hours of… Fun, May and Coulson brought the presents up from the basement and begun to lay them down around the tree. “Did you get her that blanket she wanted?” Phil nodded, “Custom made, I don’t know why she wanted a blanket with a Daisy on it…”

May tried to wonder as well. “The name sounds familiar but kids go through these phases, she’s wanted it for months…” Even though they knew it was an odd request it was a harmless one at best, blankets gave comfort to children, and who would they be to deny their daughter something so pure and innocent? One by one the duo brought up the boxes of gifts, some for each other but mostly for Skye, it’d been a hard year but as far as a toddler goes, Skye’s behavior by far was more than exceptional, especially for someone who doesn’t really like being near people other than her parents really. There were the few exceptions that she had.. Clung to, and that was okay, everyday was a step forward and every day was a day better. “ You know, I don’t know what I did to deserve awesome girls, the two loves of my lives right here.” Phil said as he put the final present in front of the tree. “Let me get that in writing so when she starts dating I have some proof.”

Phil put his tongue put in a childish manner as he tossed a small present at his wife, catching it of course with one hand. “Open it.” May stared at the small gift for a second wondering what it could be as she tore the paper apart. It was a box, a black box to be specific and without hesitation May opened it. Her eyes shot open at what was right in front of her. “My… My Mothers necklace. H-How did you find it?” May’s voice cracked, on the verge of tears. “I did some.. Research, found out it was sold a few years back and found the owner, when I told him the story of how it was stolen from you the night before the wedding he sold it back to me.”

May didn’t know what to say.. This was something that meant the world to her… Before her daughter of course. “Phil… I-I don’t know what to say, this is.. I can’t believe this.” the tears managed to work their way out and May basically threw herself towards Phil. “There was a reason I specifically said I didn’t want to do our usual exchange this year, I wanted this to be all about you Melinda, I love you with all of my heart.” May squeezed her arms tightly around Phil as she sobbed with pure joy, Phil just rubbed her back gently for a few moments, enjoying the moment that she had deserved, he knew how much this one item meant to her. 

After a few minutes Melinda had calmed down and Phil took hold of the precious piece of jewelry and on cue Melinda turned around, carefully he put his arms around her to place and clip it around her neck. He smiled seeing her smile with pure joy and now red puffy eyes. Melinda gave Phil a kiss, one of pure passion. He played her, but she loved it. “You know, Elena is having a baby… I overheard them talking about it.” May paused for a second to absorb the words. “What?” She had to ask for clarification. “Yeah, I guess they were going to tell us tonight but Elena wasn’t feeling up to it, so.. We’ll keep it to ourselves for a bit.” May looked at the clock and saw it was nearly midnight, “We should go to bed, you know how early Skye is going to get up.” Phil nodded in agreement and the two went back upstairs after turning off all the lights in the house. “Goodnight Melinda.” Phil said as he got into the bed, “Goodnight Phil.” She said as she followed.

~~AGENTS OF HOLIDAY~~

Admittedly Phil and May probably should’ve gone to bed sooner because it was about seven in the morning when Skye was jumping on the bed. “Santa, Santa!” The girl yelled in pure joy with giggled to follow. “Five more minutes sweetie.” Phil grumbled. “Daddy, Santa came!”

Phil let out a long yawn as he sat up from the bed. “You know… I had that monitor up so we’d here her get out of bed.” Melinda said with her eyes still closed, yet talked as if she’d been up for a while. “Well, she is sneaky like her Mommy, that’s for sure..Alright sweetie, let’s go but Daddy needs coffee and I’m pretty sure Mommy wants tea before we get started.”

Christmas morning was the time for joy, especially for all the little girls and boys. The festivities of this time of year, and classic traditions to follow, May carried Skye down the stairs as Phil followed right behind them, as they went down Skye’s eyes brightened with joy, a tree filled with presents that she would enjoy. Families together, it was that time of year- but the parents knew wrapping paper would be everywhere.. 

Phil made his coffee and some tea for May, Skye sat on her Daddy's lap next to the presents. Gift after gift the girl tore apart, smiles bestowed and warmed their hearts. Laughs emitted from the Coulson Family Home, until one present remained, it was the final part.

“We think you’ll like this one the most sweetie.” May said with a grin. Skye tore open the paper with one swift rip. Skye let out a squeal of certain delight, the present she wanted with all of her might. A pink blanket with one flower, one Daisy that’d protect her forever. “Thank you, Thank you!” Skye yelled, out of all of the presents she got this reaction was different. The five year old pulled the blanket to her face and gave it the fabric a rub. Even Skye couldn’t tell what was with this blanket, the Daisy itself just called to her. It felt familiar. “Thank you Mommy! Thank you Daddy!”

Skye looked over to her Mom, “Can I give Daddy his gift?” May have the little girl a nod “Of course, I think he will love it, you worked very hard on it.” Skye jumped off her Dad and ran to the Kitchen. After a moment Skye came running back with her gift to her dad. Skye handed the gift to her dad “Here Daddy!” Phil grabbed the gift and gave Skye a hug, she was actually nervous if her present was good enough. Phil tore the paper that he was sure May helped, and inside was a shield of Captain America. “You made this sweetie?” Phil asked, Skye nodded with a nervous smile “Uh-Huh! Daddy like?” Skye hoped he did. “Baby, this is the best gift ever. Thank you so much.” Phil pulled his daughter into a hug. “Come on Mommy, group hug.” Phil said with a tear on his face. May joined the group on this perfect day. “Skye got me a Mug for my tea. Isn’t she just the best?” Phil nodded in delight, “The best there is.”

Outside the home a woman formed next to the door, she was wearing green this was no Santa Clause. “Your lives in this world are better than there. The Framework is required everywhere, everything that happened to you here happens there as well, Oh Agent Johnson I could break you like an egg, but this fulfills my requirements so you’re welcomed to stay.”


End file.
